New friends, and old enemies
by That One Kidd
Summary: Seven years after Zim had originally come to earth, he finds himself to be in love. And not just with the planet. But when a new student arrives at school, and turns out to be a possible enemy, everything falls apart.  Rated M for language and violence.
1. A new begining

**A new beginning...**

Zim laughed insanely as he finished touching up on his new exo suit. It had taken more then a full earth month, but he had finally completed it. "At last!" Zim yealled. "With this I will finally destroy that Dib-monster! After seven years on this pathetic dirt planet I will rid myself of that little pest!" Zim was yelling alot of this to himself. His little robot, Gir, was dancing and beat boxing in the corner.

Zim let out an evil chuckle, which grew into another full laugh. His laughing quickly became choked coughing. He undid the top button on his shirt, gasping for breath. After so many years he had outgrown his invader uniform, and was forced to wear human clothing. He steadied his breathing and listened intently. Asides from Girs beat boxing, his base was utterly quiet. Although he would never admit it, Zim sometimes became very lonely here.

Back above ground Dib sat on his couch watching Mysterious Mysteries, focusing on nothing else but an eye witness report of Bigfoot. Upstairs though, Dib's sister, Gaz, sat in her room. Her game slave was off and cast aside, her head hung between her knees and her purple hair cascaded over her face. This was sight no other living person had ever seen before. Gaz sat there, crying.

_'Why am I so alone?'_ She thought to herself. _'My dad, like now, is always at the lab, my brother is a moronic freak, and everyone at that Highskool are all idiots! I hate them all!'_ A new stream of tears ran down her face. "I hate them all." she said out loud. But then she thought for a moment. _'All except one.' _She started thinking again. _'The only person I have ever had feelings for, and he doesn't even know about them.'_

Gaz almost smiled, thinking about him. _'I can't tell him how i feel, I'll look stupid. Plus, he's not even from this pl-'_"DIB!" A voice screamed from her front yard. Speak of the devil... That voice... Gaz stood up and looked out her window, which had a direct view of her front yard. There he stood, that green alien. Zim.

Zim glared angrily at Dib's home. He was about to yell for the human again when something smacked into the side of his exo suits helmet. He stumbled in the opposite direction, then turned to see who did it. Dib was there, in his own human made exo suit. Ha had thrown a rock at Zim. "You filthy worm-baby! You will fall at the hands of ZIM!" He screamed. "Bring it on Zim!" Dib retorked.

He cried out and lunged at Zim, his fist swinging from the left. Zim ducked, avoiding it, and brought his own fist upward, pushing himself with his legs. It connected with Dib's chin, whipping the humans head back. Dib staggered, but managed to stay on his feet. He shook his head and gave Zima murderous look. "I'm going to kill you, Zim!" Dib exclaimed. Zim answered with nothing more then a chuckle, which angered Dib more.

Zim and Dib ran at each other, bringing their fists forward, screaming as they did so. Their fists connected with such force as to make their armor crack. The Irken material that made up Zim's armor was uch stronger then the human metal that made up Dib's though.

The humans right armed cracked even more, and then shattered, revealing bare skin below. His arm flew back, and Zim took that chance to strike another blow. He brought his foot up, and sprung it out, kicking the humans chest plate. The frail armor dented, and Dib was tossed backward. He hit the ground with a thud, and his helmet rolled to the side.

Dib lied there, dazed. He tried to get back up, but Zim put his foot on Dib's neck, holding him down. Zim laughed as only he could. "Pi-ti-ful hyuuuman!" Zim exclaimed, with to much emphathy. "Not as tough as you thought you were?" Zim laughed againg, and pulled an Irken energy pistol from his PAK. He aimed it at Dib' head.

_'This is where it ends.' _Dib thought. "You die here Dib-monkey!" Zim exclaimed, a homicidal look on his face. Dib clenched his teeth, and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his demise. Nothing happened. He peeked his eyes open. The look on Zim's face had softened.

_'What's the matter?' _Zim thought. _'Here is the Dib-human, my wepon at point blank. i'm ready to kill him, I hate him! He's my mortal enemy... So why am I hesitating?_


	2. An argument

**An argument...**

Dib stared up at Zim, and Zim stared back. But Zims crimson eyes weren't focused on Dib. He was just staring blankly, obviously thinking. Dib felt the pressure on his neck loosen, and he took the opportunity. He slammed his still armored wrist into Zims ankle.

Zim let out a startled cry as the force threw his leg to the side, and made him fall on to his back. Dib jumped up and snatched the energy pistol from Zims grasp. Zim sat up, but instantly went back down when Dib pistol whipped him in the face. Causing his helmets visor to crack slightly.

Dib stomped on Zim chest. The force pressed against the respiratory system of Zims Squeedily-Spoodge, making him let out a pained sigh. Now Dib was the one with the gun. But he wanted an answer. "Why did you hesitate?" He asked. "Do not ask Zim such questions, filthy human! If you're going to end my life, then do it!' Zim replied. Dib lowered the weapon. As badly as he wanted to, he wasn't going to kill Zim.

Dib let Zim get back up. "Why didn't you kill me, Dib-monkey?" Zim asked. Dib glared at him, but he flipped the pistol around and handed to Zim, handle out. "Because you wouldn't kill me." He replied. Zim took it and placed it into his PAK. He looked around at the buildings and the sky. "This planet, after being here so long, it grows on you... It's... beautiful..." Zim said, trailing off.

Dib was puzzled, this wasn't like Zim. He wasn't one to call anything beautiful. Especially if it wasn't exploding. "I don't even know why I'm still here... My mission is pointless..." Zim must have thought Dib couldn't hear him. "What?" Dib asked. "Eh? Oh, none of your bisness earth STINK!" Zim yelled, then turned and walked away.

Gaz had heard the whole thing. As Zim had walked away he looked upset, sad even. Gaz thought about going to see him, and decided she would. She threw on some better clothes, and walked down her stairs. She walked past Dib who had just come in. "Where ya going Gaz?" He asked. "Out." She replied as she closed the door behind her.

She walked down the block to Zims house. The turquoise home grew larger as she neared it. She walked up to the door, and knocked. A few seconds passed, and a little green dog answered the door. "Hello." Gaz said. The dog stared at her, unresponding. "Uh... can i come in?" The dogs eye twitched, but still it did nothing.

Gaz started to get a little creeped out. "Um..." Suddenly it began screaming, ran to the couch and started jumping on it, and ran back. All in as little as three seconds, and it never stopped screaming until it got back. "What the hell?" Gaz questioned, confused beyond anything. "Please come in!" The dog yelled at her. It led her inside and sat on the pink couch.

"You're Gir right?" Gaz asked. A little robot jumped out of the dog costume. "That's me!" It exclaimed. "Where's Zim, Gir?" Gaz asked. "Let's make biscuits!" Gir yelled, a wide smile on it's face. "wait, what? No! I want to talk to Zim, Gir!" Gaz said, annoyed. "Ooh, I understand." Gir said, stretching the last word. "Masters down there!" It pointed at the toilet in the kitchen.

"The... toilet? Why is there a toilet in the kitchen? Never mind, forget it." Gaz replied. "Imma' roll around on the floor for a bit, Kay?" Gair said, then lied down and started to roll. Gaz stood on the toilet, and it took her underground. She found Zim sitting in a chair, staring at a huge blank screen. He hadn't noticed her come in. "Zim?" She asked. Zim jumped in his chair, startled.

"Dibsister! How did you... What do you want?" Zim asked. "I wanna' talk. And the names Gaz, by the way." Gaz replied. "Yes, yes, whatever. What could you possibly want to talk about human?" Zim asked. Gaz noticed he was looking her up and down, before he looked back at the blank screen

"What did you mean, when you said your mission was pointless?" Gaz asked. Zim grimaced. "It's none of your buisness. Now go away, human." He replied. Gaz moved closer to him. "Zim." She said, making sure she sounded angry. "No. Get out of my base, now." Zim ordered. Gaz put her hands on the chairs armrests and put her face close to Zims in a threatening manner.

"Tell me now, Zim." She growled. Zims face flashed with sorrow, but then filled with rage. He shoved Gaz away. She didn't even get angry, just startled. No one had ever even tried touching her, let alone shove her. Zim stood up and shoved her again.

"You know why everyone hates you?" He screamed in fury. Gaz already felt sadness filling her. "They hate you because you are so cruel and evil! People dont just decide to stay away, you DRIVE them away! Maybe you wouldn't be so alone if you weren't such a cold hearted BITCH!" Zim finished screaming at her, and sat back down. That last sentence brought on Gaz's waterworks.


	3. A new student

**A new student...**

Zim sat back down. He started getting a weird feeling in his squeedily-spoodge as he watched Gaz stand there and cry. It was guilt, and it made Zim feel really bad for all that he had said.

He had enough.

He walked over to Gaz and gently wiped the tears from her face. He gazed into her eyes. What was this feeling he had now?

Zim was so close to Gaz, their faces mere inches away. She mentally begged him to come closer, pleaded with him in her mind. He leaned in ever so slowly, his hand still on Gazs cheek. She leaned in as well, bringing them just centimeters apart. Her pale pink lips connected with Zims green ones in a passionate kiss.

Dib got the chills, for reasons he didn't know.

Later that night, Zim sat on his doorstep. He didn't bother with his disguise, it was to dark for any humans to see him anyway. He gazed up at the start filled night sky, his antenna twitched as he thought about the kiss he and Gaz had shared earlier. They both had agreed no one would hear of it.

A purple light shot across the sky. Zim pondered this for a moment, but put it off. He still had much to learn of this planet, purple lights in the sky were probably normal occurrences. He stood up and went back inside. "Gir?" He asked. Gir turned its attention away from the angry monkey show. "Yes master?" It asked. "Can you," Zim sighed. "Make me some waffles?" Girs eyes lit up, literally. "Yes master! Oh boy I like waffles!" It yelled, then bolted into the kitchen.

The purple light flew forward, then jolted to the right and flew that way. It halted suddenly, and the light dimmed. The now revealed red and black spaceship lowered itself into a vacant lot between two houses. The Irken emblem on its side glinted in the moonlight. It landed, kicking up dust.

The ships glass dome cockpit opened, and a figure stepped out. He wasn't visible through the dust. "Rik?" He asked, his young voice just barley masculine. "Yes sir?" A deep, metallic voice answered from inside the ship. "Begin construction of our base, and preparations for my disguise." "Yes sir."

"Sue?" "Yes?" This time the voice was a soft feminine, but still metallic. "Did you get his readings on the way here?" "Affirmative, he is exactly four point one-seven blocks away." "Good, how much longer until my sister arrives?" "Two days." Alright, thank you Sue." "You're welcome, Tik."

Dib sat at his highskool desk. God he hated Mondays. Zim sat at his desk on the other side of the room. But there wasn't the usual evil glares, or hissed insults. Zim just sat down. "Class! We have a new student!" Their teacher announced. Dib looked up, he hadn't even noticed the new guy. He wore a black hoodie, with dark blue jeans. He sported a black and red backpack as well. Dib couldn't see his eyes behind his hood, but he could see his chin, neck, and lips.

The new guys skin was green.

An Irken.

"Tell us your name." Dibs teacher said, taking another bite of his jelly donut. _'Lard ass.' _Dib thought, but then refocused. He wanted to know this Irkens name. "Tik." He said simply. "Well, Tik, you can sit in the empty desk next to Dib." The teacher said. Tik sat. "And take off your hood." The teacher added. Tik growled. "Fuck off." He said. Dibs teacher reeled back in shock.

"Do you want to go to the office?" He asked, angry. Tik smiled and said "No, but your mother wants to come over to my house." The entire room burst out into laughter, including Dib. The teachers face turned bright red, and he stomped over to Tik. He placed his hand on Tiks shoulder. "Young man, I think you-" The laughter stopped abruptly.

Tik hand one hand wrapped around the teachers throat. With the other, he brushed the teachers hand off his shoulder. "I think that YOU should never, EVER, touch me again. Do I make myself clear, fat ass?" Tik hissed. The teacher nodded, and Tik let him go. A boy in the back must have been either completely insane, or have a whole lot of balls. "What's up with your skin?" He asked.

Tik glanced over at Zim, and under his breath he muttered "It's a skin condition."


	4. Revelations

**Revelations...**

Gaz sat with Zim in biology She had skipped a grade, so she was a senior with him and Dib. She wished she had been in their english class, she heared the thing with the new guy was hilarious. _'I should probably be taking notes. I'm sure Zim has them.'_ She thought.

"Pssst, Zim? Can I copy your notes?" Gaz whispered. "Ah, so the Gaz-human needs the help of Zim?" Zim mocked in more of a stage whisper. "Oh, shut your trap Zim! Just give me the freakin' notes!" Gaz ordered. "Fine, here." Zim obeyed, sliding his notebook across the table.

Gaz copied down the notes, and slide the notebook back. "Gaz-human, what do you know of the human mating ritual?" Zim asked. Gaz had learned not to question Zims random questions. "Well, it usually starts with a simple kiss." She replied. "Oh, does that mean it will happen between us?" Zim questioned.

Gaz felt her face redden. "Well, uh, I mean- maybe. I-I don't know." Gaz stuttered. "Gaz? You seem embarrassed, did I say something?" Zim asked. The bell rang. Gaz gathered her things, and sped from calss.

Zim sat at his lunch table. Alone, as usual. _'Why is Tik staring at me?' _He thought. Despite what everyone said, Zim was not stupid. He knew the new kid was an Irken, and he didnt like the look Tik was giving him. Zim put the fork in his mouth without thinking.

He screamed, and coughed, and spit as the human meat burned the inside of his mouth. "Filthy, putrid, disgusting meats of EVIL! How any human can stomach this garbage is beyond me!" Zim screamed. The other students stared at him.

"Don't look at Zim like that or I will TEAR OUT YOUR SPINAL CORDS!" Gaz threatened.

Now zim stared with everyone else. Gaz rarley raised her voice, and she NEVER defended anyone. Zim sped over, grabbed her arm, and led her to the lunch room doors. "Excuse us we need to go... Um... MAKE OUT!" Zim exclaimed. "Wait, what!" GAz asked, startled. Zim pulled her through the door without a word.

_'Did Zim just say he was going to make out with my sister?'_ Dib thought

Zim led Gaz to an empty hallway. 'Whats this all about Zim?" Gaz hissed. "Why did you defend me, Gaz-human?" Zim hissed back. "I... Don't know..." Gaz trailed off, and now thatbshe thought about it, she didn't know. "Are we really going to make out?" Gaz asked.

Zim shrugged. "If you so desire." He replied.

Gaz grabbed Zims red button shirt, and pulled him into a huge, wet kiss. Zims hand ran down Gazs thigh, and back up inside her black skirt. His fingers getting ever so close to Gazs...

"Gaz?" Zim asked, bringing Gaz out of her fantasie. Gaz blushed, relizing a wet spot might show in her skirt. She shook her head. "No, I gotta go zim!" She exclaimed, and half ran to the bathroom. Zim watched Gaz go. "Humans are so strange..." He mumbled.

Suddenly someone grabbed Zims head, and slammed it into the locker. Zim saw stars, but he was able to roll along the wall in time to avoid a fist that left a huge dent in the metal locker. Zim shook his head to clear his vision. He tasted the sweet-tangy taste of his Irken blood. Tik glared at him behind his own human disguise. The eye lens pupils were tinted purple.

"Quit moving so I can kill you!" Tik exclaimed. He threw another punch. Zim doged it, grabbed Tiks arm, and twisted. Tik grunted in pain, and kicked Zims feet out from under him. Zim landed on his back, and rolled as Tiks fist shattered the tile floor.

Zim saw Tik was wearing Irken streangth gauntlets. Zim hopped to his feet, and punched Zim square in the chest. Tik stumbled back, and glared at Zim. "I will destroy you Zim! Before my sister gets the chance." Tik growled.

"What are you talking about?" Zim demanded. "Do you even remember my sister, Zim? She came to earth six years ago to steal your mission! Remember?" Tik questioned. "steal my mission..." Zim trailed off, thinking. "Wait, you dont mean-" "Yes, my sister! In two days, Zim, Tak will return!


	5. A letter to the readers

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION**

**To the (very few) people who were reading "New Friends and Old enemies,**

**I'm sorry to inform you that this story has been discontinued. I have lost interest in it, and it really wasn't all that good anyway. I'm thinking of re-doing it from a COMPLETELY different plot line. (Well... Almost completely different) But for now its all just contemplation. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but I've made up my mind.**

**But remember, I MAY re-do this story. So have hope dear readers, for I love you all.**

**Filthy worm babies... This pathetic dirt ball of a planet will fall at the hands of Invader Ivan...**

**Wait, I'M STILL RECORDING! NONE OF YOU HEARD THAT!**

**END TRANSMISSION**


End file.
